Two Months Since The Sinking of Titanic
by PrincessKairi20
Summary: It's been two months since the sinking of Titanic and the death of Jack Dawson Rose made a wish to travel back in time to save her soulmate Jack can she saved the man she loves and will they fall in love at first sight? Pairings: Jack/Rose Fabrizio/Helga, Jack and Rose will get marry and they will have a daughter name Isabella Dawson known as Bella for short.
1. Rose's Wish

It's been a two months since the sinking of the Titanic and the death of Jack Dawson. Rose Dewitt Bukater now known as Rose Dawson now lives in Santa Monica, is now an actress. She is still grieving from the death of her beloved Jack. She found the Heart of The Ocean and alot's of money in Cal's coat pocket. She took Jack's last name in order to hide from her mother and Cal. They never found her. After they dock in New York. She took the train to Santa Monica Ca, she got her self an apartment and got her self a job and became an actress like she wanted too. She dream about her and Jack being married and having babies together. Rose still grieving over the death of her Jack, it pains her that he has die that night. She try to move on but it was hard all she could do is think about, Jack and mourn for him when she is not working. She knows how disappointed he would be if he sees her now. She promise him that she will never let go and she will go on and to have alot's of babies watch they grow up and she would die as a old lady warm in her bed. But she can't help it she loves Jack and the truth is she wanted to be with him. She wanted him to be the father her children. One night after work, she was sitting down on the pier and looks up at the stars in the sky and saw a shooting star makes a wish on it to save the man she loves. _"Could it be a signal from God or Jack?_ Rose thought to her self Rose will wake up on April 10th 1912 before she goes on Titanic and tries to stop Jack and Fabrizio from winning those tickets.

"I wish I Could go back in time to save. Jack! Rose said.

"Lady you really need to be careful what you wish for a strange woman's voice said. Rose frowns and looks next to her and see a woman and man laying down next to her wishes can be very tricky the woman said.

"Huh?

"You just made a wish, didn't you I really hope it was something you really want. Because wishes have a funny way of coming true sometimes wishes can turn out to be bad or good the woman wink with a knowing smile sometimes wishes can turn into something bad sometimes people can regret their wishes. The woman said.

"She is right my dear you have to be careful what you wish for the man said.

Rose just looks at the woman and man sadly and sighs I would never regret mine.

"Are you sure, Hun. I mean really think about it? the man and woman said together.

"I'm positive, I really loved Jack and I want to go back to save I know he might not remember me but it will be really cool if he remember me Rose sighed, really hoping that her wish will come true sighing Rose got off the Bench.

"That's good you will see what happens.

"Pardon me?

"Nothing we can't tell you, you will find out on your own the woman and man said together.

"Who are you two?

"We're only here to help you the man said.

Rose just frowned and turned to them only to see that they were gone. _"That was Strange where did they come from I never seen them before they won't even tell me who they were!_ Rose thought to her self. Sighing to her self Rose glanced up the stars in the sky before returning home to her apartment to get a good night sleep.

 **A/N: Helga and Trudy will not being going on Titanic either because they will follow Rose also Helga is Norwegian I'am having her speaking in English on here. I don't own Titanic.**


	2. Waking up Back on April 10th 1912

Rose frowned as she felt the sun shinning on her face she open her eyes and look around then close her eyes.

"Miss Rose are you up yet said a voice as soon as Rose heard that voice her eyes were wide open. Frowning. "What day is it?

"April 10 1912, Trudy said as she look at Rose who looks very confused she could see how pale Rose turn.

"Miss are you ok?

"My wish came true.

"What wish? Trudy asked.

"Nothing Rose said with a smile known that Jack was still alive!

Then Cal and Ruth walks in.

"Oh good morning Rose good you are up it's time to get ready. We are boarding the Titanic Ruth said.

"Good morning mother!

"Good morning sweet pea!

"Good Morning Cal!

Ruth and Cal left the room so Rose can get ready she put on the same outfit she is wearing the same outfit when she board the Titanic. When Rose was ready. She and Trudy went downstairs to have breakfast with Cal and Ruth. Two hours later Rose was in the car with mother and Cal on their way to the Titanic. Rose looks out the window. She has to think about how to get away from her mother and Cal she continunes to look out the window to see if she sees Jack she remembers him telling her that he won tickets in a game of poker. She then sees him and his best friend Fabrizio going into the poker game with their bag over their shoulders. She needs to figure out how to reach Jack and make sure he does not board the ship. When they got there. Rose Dewitt Bukater looks up at the ship as she got out of the car. Titanic was the ship of dreams. To her it was a slave ship taking her back to America in chains. Yes Rose was miserable because she is being forced to married Cal she was not happy with this Marriage arranged in two weeks she'll become Mrs. Caledon Hockley, She hated the idea of marring Cal but it was her mother's idea Rose's father passaway and left them a lot of bad debts so Ruth thought that they will be saved if she allows Rose to be marry one of the richest man in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Rose try to tell her mother that she does not want to marry Cal but her mother doesn't care.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. it doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania.

"You can be blase about some things. Rose but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian care... even Turkish baths. Cal turns to look at Ruth who was looking at the ship Your daughter is much too hard to impress Ruth

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?

"It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship.

Mr. Lovejoy was talking to the Porter

"We'd better hurry. This way, ladies.

Rose saw that this was her chance. To sneak away from her mother and Cal She ran off not known that Trudy follow her as well. A girl with blonde hair name Helga look at the ship and frowned for some reason something was telling her not to go on that ship. When her parents were about to board the ship. She seen a girl with red hair ran pass her and another girl with brown or black hair following the other girl with red hair Helga look and saw that her parents backs were turn and going on to the ship. Helga decided to follow Rose and Trudy.

Rose sees a man smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me sir do you know where the pub is?

The guy was surprised. He nearly choked on his cigarette There is one that way.

"Thank you!

"Your welcome miss!

Rose ran as fast as she can to the pub Helga catch up to Rose and grab her arm.

"Hello my name is Helga Dahl whats yours?

"Rose Dewitt Bukater nice to meet you Helga!

"You too Rose!

"Helga I have to go too the pub and I need to you help with something.

"Sure!

So Rose told Helga everything.

"Really so Titanic will sink the four of us will die but you don't die?

"Yes that's why I have to stop Jack and his best friend Fabrizio from winning those tickets so they won't die I'am so glad you didn't board the Titanic.

"I was thinking about going on the Titanic but I changed my mind and Yes I would loved to help you.

"You will?

"Of course!

"Thanks!

"Your welcome!

"So Rose and Helga ran to the pub with Trudy trying to catch up to them.

When they got there they walked into the pub they saw Jack and Fabrizio sitting down at the table playing poker smoking a cigarette.

"Miss Rose why did you run off like that?

"Trudy please trust me I had too get away from my mother and Cal.

Trudy just frowned but we were supposed to be on Titanic with your mother and Cal I know you are not happy about being engaged to Cal.

"Trust me Trudy I know what I am doing.

"But Miss Rose!

"Enough Trudy!

Trudy just sigh and stood next to Rose and Helga, Rose and Helga were looking at Jack and Fabrizio.

"Jack you Bastard Fabrizio glared at his best friend you bet everything we have!

Jack took his cigarette out of his mouth and let the smoke escape his lips as he spoke to his best friend. "Look at it this way Fabri when you have nothing you have nothing to lose.

Rose and Helga look at each other so Rose told Helga her plan Helga just nodded her head so she and Rose got closer to Jack and Fabrizio screamed at the top of their lungs then they passout.

"Whoa, Jack says as he got up and went over to the red hair girl catching her before she hits the floor. While Fabrizio ran over to the blonde hair girl before to catch her before she hits the floor. everyone in the pub look at the girls who were passout in Jack and Fabrizio's arms Trudy frowns and walk over to them.

Jack and Fabrizio look at the two Swedish men.

"Never mind guys! I change my mind you guys can keep your tickets if you want but if I were you I would not go on there.

While Fabrizio just nodded his head at the two Swedish guys.

Sven and Olaf just grinned and grab their tickets. They were so happy to keep their tickets for the Titanic.

Titanic sets sail in 5 mins the guy who works at the pokers said to Sven and Olaf who said something in Swedish to each other and ran off so fast to hurry up to get on the Titanic on time.

Rose and Helga open their eyes and saw Jack and Fabrizio holding them and looking at them.

"Are you okay? Fabrizio asked.

"Yes Helga said.

"Are you okay Miss? Jack asked.

"Yeah Rose said.

"My name is Jack Dawson and this is Fabrizio De Rossi he is my best friend what is your name?

'My name is Rose Dewitt Bukater and that is Helga Dahl, Trudy Bolt.

Fabrizio smiled and nodded his head towards Rose. While Helga smiled and nodded her head towards Jack and Trudy.

Trudy smiled and nodded her head towards Jack and Fabrizio and Helga.

"I'm going have to get you to write that down for me Jack says with a smiled.

Rose just blushed Jack stood up and help Rose up

"Thank you!

"Your welcome!

Fabrizio got up as well and help Helga up.

"Thank you!

"Your welcome!

Jack and Fabrizio got some water for Rose and Helga

"Thanks Jack!

"Your welcome Rose!

"Thank you Fabrizio!

"Your welcome Helga!

Rose and Helga drank their water.

"Miss Rose Titanic she left with out us Trudy pointed to where the ship was. Rose looks and sees Titanic leaving with people on the ship waving goodbye.

"You guys were suppose to be on the Titanic? Jack asked.

"Yes Rose said. but I had to get away from mother and Fiancee.

"Why do you want to get away from you fiancee? Jack asked.

"Because I hate him Rose said with a frowned. The only reason why I was going to marry him was because of my mother. You see my father left us a lot of bad debts and it took all our money to pay them off. So my mother thought if she married me off to Caledon Hockley, one of the richest man in Philadelphia Pennsylvania, we'd be saved we wouldn't have to leave the life of society. But I can't marry him I don't even like him.

"Have you told your mother that you don't want to marry this Cal fella?

"Yes but she won't listen!

"I'am glad you decided you didn't want to marry this Hockley fella it's a shame that your mother won't listen to you!

"I know Rose said with a sigh.

"Do you girls have a place to sleep at? Jack asked.

"No but we did stay in a Hotel before Rose said.

"Why don't you girls come live with me and Fabrizio?

"We be delighted if you girls live with us we can't let you girls sleep on the streets Fabrizio smiled. Maybe you girls can help us to get our own place to live.

"Sure we loved too Rose said with a smile.

While Helga smiled and nodded her head agreeing with Rose.

Trudy on the other hand look confused are you sure about this Miss Rose?

"Yes Trudy

"I don't know about this Miss Rose we don't even know them but they do look like they are nice guys

"Oh come Trudy its better than sleeping in the streets

Trudy just frowns alright Miss Rose if it makes you happy than we can move in with them

"I can rent us an apartment I have money

"How? Helga asked

"I'am an actress Helga when I made the wish my money must have came with me see Rose said putting her money out of her purse showing Helga.

"I see that is a lot of money.

"I know Rose said with a grin.

Jack and Fabrizio looked shocked when they saw that Rose had a lot of money.

"Here Fabrizio you can rent us all an apartment said Rose as she hands some money to Fabrizio.

"Thank you Rose but you didn't have to do that!

"I know but I wanted too.

"Alright! said Fabrizio as he took the money that Rose hand him and ran off to find them an apartment they will live there for a while.

One hour later Fabrizio came back over to where Jack, Rose, Helga and Trudy were.

"I found an apartment but the only problem is the only apartment that was available is two bedrooms Fabrizio said.

"That's okay Jack said.

While Rose, Helga and Trudy agrees with him.

"Besides we can share room while Rose, Helga and Trudy shares a room Jack said.

"Alright than it's a good thing I told the guy that we will take it Fabrizio said.

"Good now lets go clothes shopping Rose said as she hands everyone money to buy their self some clothes and night clothes and under clothes

Everyone took the money that Rose was handing them. They all thanked her and she told them your welcome then she walk away with everyone following her to the clothes store.

Two hours later everyone has gone shopping and got their self clothes and night clothes and under clothes they then follow Fabrizio to their new home that has furniture already. Everyone was shocked that the apartment had furniture already Fabrizio knew along but he wanted to surprise his friends.

Jack and Fabrizio went to their bedroom that has two beds and put their all of their clothes away.

Rose and Helga went to their bedroom that has three beds to put their clothes away as well Trudy soon joins them and put her clothes away as well. When they were done they met Jack and Fabrizio in the living room.


	3. Jack and Rose

Rose sitting down on the couch next to Jack and saw his portfolio where his drawings were in Are you an artist?

"Yes I am!

"He is one of the Best, Fabrizio smiled.

"Do you like art Rose? asked Jack.

"I love it Rose smiled.

"Jack can I see some of your drawings if you don't mind.

"Of course you can I don't mind at all Jack smiled.

"He really likes you Fabrizio whispered to Rose with a smirk on his face. He never offered to show his art like that to anyone not since we left Paris.

"Paris? asked Rose her eyes full of surprise you guys really do get around.

"Yeah for a couple of poor guys Fabrizio laughs.

Rose just smiled as Jack grab his portfolio.

"Here it is Jack says as he hands his brown portfolio to Rose who took it and opens it.

"Oh Jack this is really great work Rose gasps at the pictures she saw a lot of pictures.

"Well well well Rose laughs as she came upon a nude picture were these drawn from life?

"Yeah that's the one good thing about Paris. lot's of girls willing to take their clothes off Jack laughed then turns to the pages of one legged woman. This one was a legged Prostitute. She had beautiful hands, I had to catch them on the paper.

"Are you in love with her are you having a love fair with her?

"No just with her hands Jack then turns to the end of the page where woman with a sad eyes and clad in a fur coat sitting in a bar and this is Madame Bijoux. She used to sit in this bar waiting for her long lost love

"I see Jack you have captured perfectly. You really do see people and at that moment he only saw her. a poor little rich girl who wanted to be free from high society.

Rose looks up at Jack staring into his gorgeous blue eyes Jack?

"Rose! Jack said her name as he stares into Rose's blue green eyes Jack wanted so badly to kiss her lips. He wondered if she would allow him.

Jack has a talent Fabrizio breaking their moments. He knew what Jack was about to do he could not help but worried. He had to a talk with Jack soon.

"Hmmm Rose nods as she stands up blushing.

While Helga and Trudy look at her then they went into the kitchen to get something to dink.

Rose why don't you go and put the portfolio back it will give you a chance to see some more Jack hands her the portfolio.

"Sure Jack Rose then takes the portfolio and walks to the other side of the room, leaving Jack staring after her.

Jack! what do you think are you doing? she is nice but she is also rich Fabirizo said.

Fabri! she is not just nice she is wonderful and beautiful I never met a woman like her before. She got this fire and you wouldn't understand. Jack sighed as he looks down at the table.

"It's true she is beautiful. But doesn't she have a fiancee and a life back in America and as soon as she sets foot back on America she will leave you behind broken heart, Fabrizio sighed Jack I know that I can't tell you what to do but at least be careful. Don't let your heart get broken.

Jack, knew in his heart that Rose would not return to her world once they got back to America. Rose told him her self that she wouldn't be returning to the man she don't love he wanted to tell Fabrizio that. But before Jack can say something a voice spoke up to them.

Rose does not want to marry Caledon Hockley she was being forced to marry him by her mother Ruth.

Jack and Fabrizio looked over and saw Trudy coming back into the living room with Helga behind her.

"I see Fabrizio said.

Trudy tells Fabrizio the reason why Ruth wanted Rose to marry Cal.

Jack already knows because Rose already told him.

Fabrizio just nods his head and looks at Jack if you like her tell her.

"I know I'll.

Rose walks back into the living room and sat down next to Jack I'm back did I miss anything.

"No not all Trudy said

Trudy was just telling us why your mother was forcing you to marry this Cal Helga said.

"Oh Rose says with a sigh. Trudy can you do me a favor please?

"Sure Rose what is it?

"Can you send a telegram to the Titanic to send a message to mother and Cal?

"Okay what is the message you want me to tell them?

"Tell Cal that it's over that I don't ever want to see him again and tell my mother that I'am done with her and Cal tell her that I don't want to marry Cal.

"Sure thing!

"Me and Helga will go with her Fabrizio said.

While Helga agrees with him.

"Thank you! Trudy said.

"No Problem! Fabrizio smiled.

Fabrizio and Helga out of the apartment with Trudy following them. Leaving Jack and Rose alone in the apartment.

"Will Rose! it's just us now.

"I know Jack!

So Jack told Rose all about his self and about his parents died when he was 15 years old in a fire and he was from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin and that he was born March 15 1892, and about how he met Fabrizio.

Rose tells Jack everything about her self that she came from Philadelphia Pennsylvania and about how much her father loved her and cared for her and she told Jack that she was born April 5 1895.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Rose asked take off for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we go sometimes to that pier, even if we ever just talk about it.

"No we'll do it we'll drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up and then, we'll ride the horses right in the surf. But you'd have to ride like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff teased Jack.

Rose was surprise you mean with one leg on each side?

"Yeah.

"Can you show me?

"Sure, if you like.

Rose Grinned Teach me to ride like a real man!

Jack laughed. And chew tobacco like a man!

"And Spit like a man Rose laughed.

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school? Jack teased.

"No Rose laughed.

"I'll teach you later.

"Okay.


	4. Fabrizio and Helga

While Trudy sends the Telegram to Cal and Ruth on the Titanic.

Fabrizio and Helga sat down and talk to each other.

Fabrizio told Helga about his self and he told her that he was born October 5 1890, and that he and his family are Italian and about how he met Jack.

Helga told Fabrizio all about her self she told him that she was born November 2 1891, and that she and her family are Norwegian.

When Trudy was done she walk over to them.

"Okay I have sent the telegram to Cal and Ruth on the Titanic and they are not happy at all! Trudy said.

"Alright are you ready to go back?

"Yes!

"Alright lets go! Fabrizio stands up and walks outside with Helga and Trudy following him. When they got back to their apartment they saw Jack and Rose sitting down on the couch talking to each other then they look over at Fabrizio and Helga and Trudy who came over to them.

"Well Miss Rose I have sent the telegram to the Titanic for Cal and your mother but I do have to say that they are not happy at all!

"I figured that but I don't care Rose frowned it's my life not theirs!

"You're right Rose it is your life you do whatever you Helga smiled they can't tell you what to do!

"Thank you Helga!

"No problem!

"Helga! I am going to cook dinner would you like to help me? so that Jack and Rose can be alone?

"Sure Fabrizio, I would love too

"You can join us if you want Trudy!

"Ok Fabrizio, Trudy smiled as she followed Fabrizio and Helga into the kitchen.

Helga! why didn't you board the Titanic with your parents?

Something was telling me not to go on that ship I remember last night I had a nightmare that the ship sank and that we die.

"Oh!

"Yeah but Rose did not die in my nightmare!

"How did we die?

"Well I was hanging on the railing but than I end up felling to my death and you were killed by being hit by smokestack which crushed you "Jack died in the Atlantic ocean of hypothermia Rose told me that Titanic will sink and we have met her on Titanic and she told me it's been two months and she has made a wish to stop Jack and you from winning those tickets I agree to help her to saved you guys. Fabrizio was shocked when he heard this.

"I believe she was telling the truth. We just have to wait and see what happens on April 15th.

"Yeah!

Trudy was just looking at them and was shocked when she heard what Helga said.

"So that's why she ran off instead of boarding the Titanic?

"Yes and that's why I did not board the Titanic either because of my nightmare.

"I find that hard to believe Trudy says with a frowned.

"Like I said Trudy, we will find out on April 15 if Titanic really sank!

Trudy just sighed. Your right Fabrizio!

Fabrizio just smiled. By the way Jack really likes your friend.

"I know I can tell Trudy smiled. Do you like Helga?

"Yes Fabrizio whispered back with a smiled on his face.

"Then tell her!

"I'll tell her soon!

Fabrizio was making his mothers famous lasagna while Helga and Trudy set up the table. When Dinner was ready. Everyone came into the kitchen to eat their dinner. After dinner Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy did the dishes.


	5. Rose's Nightmare

_Rose looked at Jack who had his arms around her. "I'm not going without you!_

 _"No, you have to go now! Jack said._

 _They argued with each other until they heard a voice._ _''Yes, get on the boat Rose, Cal comes over to the arguing couple Jack and Rose did not say nothing but stare at him."_ _My god look at you, you look like a fright here Cal took the blanket off of Rose and carelessly shoved it into Jacks arms before taking off his own coat and wrapping it around Rose Put this on come._

 _Jack, got between Cal and Rose trying to get Rose on the boat._ _"Go on I''ll get on the next one._

 _"No not without you._

 _"I"ll be alright. Listen I"ll be fine I'm a survivor, aright. Don't worry about me. Now go on. Get on."_

 _"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Cal was once again in their face, refusing to be ignored Jack and I can get off safely Both of us._

 _Jack and Cal look at each other, realizing that they had a common goal and it would take both of them to make it happen._

 _"See I have my own Boat to catch._

 _"Hurry Cal forced a smiled "They're almost full._

 _Suddenly, an officer was pulling Rose away, step on board miss._

 _Rose climb onto the lifeboat then she reach over and grabbed Jack's hand holding on until she was forced to let go and take a seat on the lifeboat._

 _Jack and Cal watched as they lower the lifeboat taking Rose to safety._

 _Rose looks at Jack where he and Cal were talking to each other. She could not make out what they were saying to each other as they watch as the boat was still being lower._

 _"You're a good liar._

 _"Almost as good as you Jack answered. He look at Cal knowing the truth. He had a feeling that Cal was lying. There's no arragement is there?_

 _Cal looks at Jack a bit of respect in his voice. No there is. Not that you"ll be benefitting from it. I always win Jack One way of another._

 _Rose kept on looking at Jack until she made up her mind what she was going to do next was a shocked to Jack and Cal she leaped back onto the sinking Titanic._

 _"Rose! Jack shouted. Noooooo! he could not believe what she did._

 _"No stop her! stop her now! Cal shouted._ _Jack ran to the stair case to meet Rose he met her at the bottom of the grand staircase They hug each other_ _"You're so stupid! You're so stupid Rose! why did you do that why Jack nearly shaking her._

 _"You jump I jump right? Rose sobbed smiling up at Jack._

 _"Right Jack smiled with tears in his eyes._

 _"I couldn't go Jack I couldn't go Rose hugs onto Jack as her hugs her tight._

 _"We'll think of something!_

 _At the top of the staircase Cal watch them with a jealously look on his face._

 _Scenes change with Rose is floating on a piece of debris gripping Jack's hand. It's so cold, in fact she couldn't even feel her body. This was the end...she knew it for a fact. She didn't have any regrets, none. She was just glad to have found the love of her life and to have had the time she had with him, no matter how brief it was."I love you Jack," She said, squeezing his cold hand._

 _ _"Don't you do that. Don't start saying your good-byes," Jack said._  
_

 _ _ _"I'm so cold._  
__

 _ _ _ _"You're going to get out of here...you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"_ _Rose wasn't convinced, "I can't feel my body."____ _Jack takes her hand in his other one and holds her tightly. It's obvious that he was having trouble breathing. "Winning that ticket Rose was the best thing that happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm grateful for that Rose, I'm thankful. You must do me this honor...promise me you will survive...that you won't give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now Rose...and never let go of that promise."_ _"I promise," Rose chokes on a sob._

 _ _"Never let go.__

 _ _"I promise. I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go,"Rose begins to cry, her tears freezing as soon as they came from her eyes._  
_

 _ _ _Jack just smiled, kissed her hand and closed his eyes. Rose sighed and turned over on her back and looked at the stars and waited to die. She began to feel calm while she sings "Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes." _In what seemed like forever she hears a voice calling out, "Hello! is there anyone alive out there! "_ _She turns to see a bright light moving along the water. It was a lifeboat, come back to save them. She turns around and she shakes Jack's hand, who seems to be sleeping peacefully, her voice is full of hope and love, "Jack. There's a boat He doesn't respond. His frost-rimmed face remains still._ _She shakes his hand even harder and she speaks a little louder. "Jack. Jack. There's a boat."____ _Then realization dawns on her. Jack wasn't waking up because he couldn't. He was gone and she was left all alone. Sobbing, "Come back! Come back! "She called, but it was useless. Her voice was to weak. Looking around she saw a dead officer with a whistle in his mouth._ _She puts her face down on his cold hand and cries. Taking one last look at Jack,"I'll never let go, I promise,'' she kisses his hand then she forces her hand out of his frozen grasp and lets him sink into the ocean. She watches as he disappeared into the darkness. Controlling her tears, she forces herself into the freezing water and swims over to a dead officer with a whistle in his mouth. She snatches the whistle and blows on it until she could get the attention of the officer in the lifeboat, all the while one thought on her mind. I'll never let go._

Trudy and Helga woke up to Rose who was tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep while tears fall down her eyes"I'll never let go, Jack I promise, Helga and Trudy got out of their beds and walk over to Rose and try to wake her up. They heard a knock on the door Trudy walk over and open the door, while Helga tries to calm Rose down who was still screaming "I'll never let go, Jack I promise, with tears still fallen from her eyes, Trudy frown as saw Jack and Fabrizio push their way in Trudy is everything ok I heard Rose calling my name?

"It looks like she is having a nightmare! I'm afraid that we can't calm her down I'am sorry.

"It's alright let me try Jack then walk over to Rose while Helga got off of Rose's bed and walked over to Fabrizio who was standing next to Trudy who was sighing sadly.

Rose! Jack said to her as he sits down on her bed and pulls the sobbing girl close to him trying to wake her up. While she still screams in her sleep"Jack. There's a boat "I'll never let go, Jack I promise, with tears fallen down from her eyes, Jack frowns and looks at Fabrizio and Helga and Trudy who look at Jack confused and worried Rose! Jack said as he shakes her until she woke up. Rose opens her eyes and looked at Jack and Fabrizio and Helga and Trudy who were looking at her. Jack, Rose said. "Yes Rose it's me Jack it looks like you were having a nightmare a pretty bad one I believe?

Rose just nod her head Jack I she began to say but was cut off by Jack.

"I know," Jack smiled, not wanting her to say the words he thought she was going to say. He didn't want them to confirm their feelings for each other, not until he knew that they were going to be together for good. But he is in love with Rose Dewitt Bukater she is his soulmate. Rose is in love with Jack Dawson he is her soulmate. Jack could not take it no more. He had to kiss Rose without thinking he leans in and kiss her on the lips Rose was blushing and kiss him back. Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy were shocked of what they just saw, Jack pulls away and smiled at her. Are you going to be okay?

"Yes Rose nodded.

"Alright I'm going back to bed goodnight Rose I will see you in the morning.

"Alright goodnight Jack, Rose smiled.

Jack and Fabrizio left the room and went back to their bedroom.


	6. Jack's Nightmare

_Rose looked at Jack who had his arms around her._

 _"I'm not going without you!_

 _"No, you have to go now Jack said._

 _They argued with each other until they heard a voice."_ _Yes, get on the boat Rose, Cal comes over to the arguing couple Jack and Rose did not say nothing but stare at him._ _''My god look at you, you look like a fright here he took the blanket off of Rose and carelessly shoved it into Jacks arms before taking off his own coat and wrapping it around Rose Put this on come._

 _Jack got between Cal and Rose trying to get Rose on the boat."_ _Go on I''ll get on the next one._

 _"No not without you!_

 _"I"ll be alright. Listen I"ll be fine I'm a survivor, aright. Don't worry about me. Now go on. Get on."_

 _"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Cal was once again in their face, refusing to be ignored Jack and I can get off safely Both of us._

 _Jack and Cal look at each other, realizing that they had a common goal and it would take both of them to make it happen._

 _"See I have my own Boat to catch._

 _"Hurry Cal forced a smiled "They're almost full._

 _Suddenly, an officer was pulling Rose away step on board miss"_

 _Rose climb onto the lifeboat then she reach over and grabbed Jack's hand holding on until she was forced to let go and take a seat on the lifeboat._

 _Jack and Cal watched as they lower the lifeboat taking Rose to safety._

 _Rose looks at Jack were he and Cal were talking to each other she could not make out what they were saying to each other as they watch as the boat was still being lower._

 _"You're a good liar._

 _"Almost as good as you Jack answered he look at Cal knowing the truth. He had a feeling that Cal was lying. There's no arragement is there?_

 _Cal looks at Jack a bit of respect in his voice No there is. Not that you"ll be benefitting from it. I always win Jack One way of another._

 _Rose kept on looking at Jack until she made up her mind what she was going to do next was a shocked to Jack and Cal she leaped back onto the sinking Titanic._

 _"Rose! Jack shouted. Noooooo! he could not believe what she did._

 _"No stop her! stop her now! Cal shouted._ _Jack ran to the stair case to meet Rose he met her at the bottom of the grand staircase They hug each other._

 _"You're so stupid! You're so stupid Rose! why did you do that why Jack nearly shaking her._

 _"You jump I jump right? Rose sobbed smiling up at Jack._

 _"Right Jack smiled with tears in his eyes._

 _"I couldn't go Jack I couldn't go Rose hugs onto Jack as her hugs her tight._

 _"We'll think of something!_

 _"At least I'm with you!_

 _At the top of the staircase Cal watch them with a jealously look on his face._

 _Scenes change with Rose is floating on a piece of debris gripping Jack's hand. It's so cold, in fact she couldn't even feel her body. This was the end...she knew it for a fact. She didn't have any regrets, none. She was just glad to have found the love of her life and to have had the time she had with him, no matter how brief it was."I love you Jack," She said, squeezing his cold hand._

 _ _"Don't you do that. Don't start saying your good-byes," Jack said.__

 _ _"I'm so cold."_  
_

 _ _ _"You're going to get out of here...you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?"_  
__

 _ _Rose wasn't convinced, "I can't feel my body."__ _ _Jack takes her hand in his other one and holds her tightly. It's obvious that he was having trouble breathing. "Winning that ticket Rose was the best thing that happened to me. It brought me to you. And I'm grateful for that Rose, I'm thankful. You must do me this honor...promise me you will survive...that you won't give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now Rose...and never let go of that promise."__

 _ _"I promise," Rose chokes on a sob.__

 _"Never let go."_

 _ _"I promise. I'll never let go Jack. I'll never let go," Rose begins to cry, her tears freezing as soon as they came from her eyes.  
__

 _ _Jack just smiled, kissed her hand and closed his eyes. Rose sighed and turned over on her back and looked at the stars and waited to die. She began to feel calm while she sings "Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes."__ _ _In what seemed like forever she hears a voice calling out, "Hello! Is there anyone alive out there!"__ _She turns to see a bright light moving along the water. It was a lifeboat, come back to save them. She turns around and she shakes Jack's hand, who seems to be sleeping peacefully, her voice is full of hope and love, "Jack. There's a boat He doesn't respond. His frost-rimmed face remains still._ _She shakes his hand even harder and she speaks a little louder."Jack. Jack. There's a boat."_ _Then realization dawns on her. Jack wasn't waking up because he couldn't. He was gone and she was left all alone. Sobbing, "Come back! Come back! "She called, but it was useless. Her voice was to weak. Looking around she saw a dead officer with a whistle in his mouth._ _She puts her face down on his cold hand and cries. Taking one last look at Jack,"I'll never let go, I promise,''she kisses his hand then she forces her hand out of his frozen grasp and lets him sink into the ocean. She watches as he disappeared into the darkness. Controlling her tears, she forces herself into the freezing water and swims over to a dead officer with a whistle in his mouth. She snatches the whistle and blows on it until she could get the attention of the officer in the lifeboat._

Jack woke up gasping for airlooking around the room Fabrizio woke up he saw Jack frowning what's wrong Jack?

"I had a nightmare that Me and Rose were on the Titanic and I made her promise to go on she survived while I didn't

"Jack?

"Yes Fabri?

"Helga told me that Rose told her that we all have met on Rose on Titanic and that the ship will sink the four of us dies while Rose survives. She told me that Rose told her it's been two months since the sinking of Titanic Rose has made a wish to go back in time to save us.

Jack was shocked of what he heard but he nodded his head I believe it I guess that's why I had a that nightmare or maybe it was a memory of my time on Titanic with Rose.

"I think you should talk to Rose maybe she can explain to you about it.

"Alright I think I'll I'am in love with her Fabri I don't want to lose her.

"I know man you need to tell her.

"I will.

"You kiss her and she liked it she was blushing and she kiss you back as well Fabrizio laughed.

"I know Jack smiled his face turning red. He was blushing, because he got Rose on his mind. He loves her more than everything in the whole world. He is glad that she made that wish.


	7. Jack talks to Rose about The Past

When Jack woke up in the morning. He went into the kitchen and saw Rose drinking her coffee. "Good morning Rose. Jack said

"Good morning Jack. Rose smiled.

"Rose we need to talk.

"Alright Jack Rose said.

"Is it true we met on Titanic? Jack asked.

Rose was shocked when he asked that question. But she did answered him.

"Yes!

"The four of us die except you?

"Yes Rose nodded her head.

"I made you promise to go. Also you made a wish to go back in time to save me?

"Yes it's all true I try to go on without you but I couldn't, I really love you Jack, and I wanted you with me I wanted you in my life. I'am so sorry Jack.

"Don't be sorry Rose I'am glad you made that wish because, I love you too and I want to be with you.

"Really?

"Yes!

Rose hugs Jack and starts to cry onto his shirt."I'am sorry Jack.

Jack hug her back."Never apologize for crying Rose.

Rose just sniffs and hugs Jack, sighing to herself.

Jack continues to hug Rose, who was still crying.

"Shhhhh it's alright Rose I'm here and I'll never leave you again. Jack said, as he kiss her head.

"Do you promise? Rose asked.

"I promise!

Rose finally calms down and looks at Jack who was smiling at her. She smiled back at him. Showing him that she was happy.

Rose wiped her face from crying.

"I love you Jack.

"I love you too Rose.

Jack and Rose stared into each others eyes then they kiss each other on the lips, Jack pulls Rose closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rose had her arms around Jack's neck. It felt so good to be back in his arms she thought to herself.

It's where she belongs, after all.

Jack loves Rose more than anything in the world nothing can't break them a part. Now they are getting a second chance. All thanks to Rose's wish.

Jack and Rose were glad that they were in love with each other.

They are soulmates. Jack will protect Rose, from Cal.

Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy were watching their friends. Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy were smirking. They were so happy for their friends. They know that Jack will be protective of Rose. They also had a feeling that Jack and Rose will get marry soon. Because of how much they love each other. Soon there will be a little Rose or a little Jack running around the house. Or, maybe twins a boy and a girl. Fabrizio, Helga looked at each other and grinned, as they thought about their own wedding as Jack and Rose's. Fabrizio is going to talk to Helga soon and tell her that he loves her. Trudy just sighs to herself she is the one only one who doesn't have a lover, maybe someday she will meet a nice guy who will be her boyfriend first then later on becomes her husband.


	8. Fabrizio Tells Helga That He Loves Her

Later that after noon. Fabrizio and Helga went for a walk to the park. When they got there they sat down on the bench.

"Helga?

"Yes Fabri?

"I love you!

"I love you too Fabrizio, Helga smiled.

Fabrizio just grinned and kiss Helga on the lips.

Helga blushes and kisses Fabrizio on the lips they hug each other. They sat down in the park for a little bit then they decided to go back home when they got there they saw Jack and Rose on the couch talking to each.

"Hello, Jack, Bella Rosa Fabrizio smiled.

"Hey, Fabri what's up?

"Hello, Fabrizio Rose said.

"Nothing I told Helga that I love her.

"That's wonderful Jack smiled.

"We are so happy for you guys! Rose said.

While Fabrizio and Helga smiled at each other. They heard a noise behind them. The four of them turn around and saw Trudy walking over to them it looks like she just woke up from her nap.

"Oh, hello Trudy Fabrizio said.

"Hello Fabrizio how are you?

"I'm doing just fine how about you?

"Same.

"I finally told Helga how I felt about her.

"Really that's wonderful Fabri! Trudy smiled."I'am so happy for you guys. I how a feeling you two will end up together.

"Thanks.

"Yeah, thanks Trudy Helga smiled.

"Your welcome.


	9. The up Coming Characters

**A/N: Hello everyone I just wanted to introduce you all to the up coming characters. I hope you all enjoy my story. Thank you :) I will update soon. Please review.**

 **Christopher Dawson and Jessica Dawson, are Jack's parents but they are dead. I don't know his parents names so I named them Christopher and Jessica.**

 **Isabella Dawson, known as Bella for short, is the daughter of Jack and Rose.**

 **Jesse De Rossi, is the son of Fabrizio and Helga.**

 **Mary Dawson Hockley, is the cousin of Jack Dawson she is one of the Boston Dawson's. Her father and Jack's father are brother's. Mary will meet Caledon Hockley and they will fall in love with each other.**

 **Jacob Hockley, known as Jake for short, is the son of Cal and Mary.**

 **Jennifer Hockley, is the daughter of Cal and Mary, and the sister of Jacob.**

 **Robert Dawson and Rita Dawson, are Mary's parents who are the Boston Dawson's.**

 **Maria Hockley, is the wife of Nathan Hockley and the mother of Cal. I don't know Cal's mother's name so I named her Maria.**

 **Richard Dewitt Bukater, is the husband of Ruth and the father of Rose. But he is dead I don't know Mr. Dewitt Bukater's name so I named him Richard.**

 **Edward Calvert, is the man who Rose would have got married to if she had not made that wish I don't know Mr. Calvert's name so I named him Edward. Mr. Calvert will be good friends with Jack and Rose. Mr. Calvert will fall in love with Rosalie who likes to be call Rosa for short.**

 **Rosalie Becker Calvert, known as Rosa for short, is the best friend of Rose Dawson, they act together, Edward and Rosalie will fall in love with each other.**

 **Howard Calvert, is the son of Edward and Rosalie and the father of Elizabeth Calvert known as Liz for short. Howard also has a sister name Rebecca.**

 **Rebecca Calvert, known as Becky for short, is the daughter of Edward and Rosalie and the sister of Howard.**


	10. April 15 1912

April 15 1912,

Fabrizio and Helga were going for a walk when they heard someone shouting "READ ALL ABOUT IT "TITANIC SINKS 1500 DEAD. RESCUE SHIP CARPATHIA IS ON IT'S WAY TO NEW YORK.

Fabrizio and Helga looked at each other and look at the guy who was holding the newspaper "Can we have that paper please sir?

"Sure"

"How much is it?

"A dollar please sir.

"Alright Fanrizio said as he hands the guy a dollar for the newspaper.  
The guy smiled and took the dollar and hand the paper to Fabrizio.

"We need to tell Jack and Rose about this Fabrizio said to Helga.

"I know we have to tell Trudy too Helga said.

"Tell me what? a voice asked from behind them.

Fabrizio and Helga turned around and saw Trudy standing behind them.

"This Fabrizio said as he hands the paper to Trudy

"Oh lord Rose was telling the truth Trudy frowned.

"Yes she was Helga said "Now you see why I didn't aboard that ship and it's all thanks to my nightmare I had the night before Titanic sets sail.

Trudy just frowned while Fabrizio and Helga try to comfort her.

"It will be ok Trudy we need to tell Jack and Rose about this Fabrizio said.

Trudy just sighs to her self and follows Fabrizio and Helga back to their apartment. When they got home they found Rose crying while Jack trying comfort her.

They walked over to them and clear their throats. Jack and Rose turned to look at them.

"Guys you need to read this Fabrizio said as he hands the newspaper to Jack who took the paper and read it with Rose.

Jack and Rose stared at each other and look back to their friends.

"It looks like Rose was telling the truth Jack said.

"Yes and so was Helga Fabrizio said.

"It's a good thing you girls stop us from winning those tickets Jack said "Thanks"

"Yeah thanks girls for stop us from winning those tickets Fabrizio said.

"Your welcome Rose said.

"No problem Helga said.

Rose looks at Jack, Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy the four of them would have been dead. They have die in the old timeline now they were still alive thanks to her wish before Fabrizio and Helga and Trudy came home with the newspaper Rose told Jack that she took his last name in order to hide from her mother and Cal Jack was proud that she took his last name someday he will make her last name as Dawson for real in fact he wants to make Rose Dawson her official name. He is going to asked her to be his wife soon. Rose runs off crying only to have Jack chase after her and calling her name

"Rose" Jack said "Here let me hold you I want to comfort you.

Rose stops running and walks over to Jack and lets him hold her. He pulls her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and holds her allowing her to cry on him.

"It'll be okay Rose I'am here we were never on the Titanic in this timeline we were warm in our beds while that poor ship sank.

Rose just sniffs and hugs Jack "I love you Jack Dawson"

"I love you too Rose Dawson"

"Jack can you do me a favor please?

"Sure what is it?

"Can you please take me to the stars Jack"

"My pleasure Ma'am" Jack winked.

Rose wipes her face from crying and calms down. She looks at Jack who was smiling at her. She smiles back at him.

Jack leaned in and kiss her fully on her lips. Rose just blushes and kisses Jack on his lips when they broke a part he then picks her up and carries her to his bedroom before shutting the door and locking it.

Fabrizio, Helga and Trudy look to where Jack and Rose went.

"Oh great now there will be a little Jack or a little Rose running around soon Fabrizio said as he laughs.

"I know Helga said "But think about us a little Fabrizio or a little Helga running Helga said.

Fabrizio just blushed when she said that but only to have her laughing at him. Trudy just rolled her eyes at them and laughed.

"Oh Fabri "You're so cute when you blush.

"I love you Bella Helga"

"I love you too Fabrizio "More than anything.

"You're Beautiful Helga"

Helga just just blushed when Fabrizio called her beautiful.

"You're so handsome Helga said as she tags Fabrizio and runs into her bedroom only to have Fabrizio chase after her.

Trudy just sat on the couch watching them going into the bedroom where the girls slept at she heard the door shut and she heard it lock. Trudy just sighed to her and frowned because she is lonely. She still does not have a lover yet. But she knows that she will meet someone someday. She only hopes she meets someone soon. So she won't feel so lonely anymore.

 **A/N: I'am skipping the days because I wanted them to read about the Titanic sinking. I don't own Titanic or it's characters. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks you all for reading my story.**


End file.
